SI YO FUERA
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS DE SASUKE, NARUTO, SAKURA Y HINATA, TRAS RECIBIR LAS NOTICIAS QUE LES ROMPERÍAN SUS ILUSIONES.


**ME EMOCIONO MUCHO EL FINAL DE NARUTO, PERO SOLO IMAGINAMOS EN MUCHO LO QUE PASA CON LAS PAREJAS PROTAGONICAS DE ESTE FINAL, PERO QUE PASO CON TODOS LOS ENAMORADOS DE ESTAS PAREJAS, BIEN AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DE CADA UNO DE ESTOS ENAMORADOS.**

**SI YO FUERA**

**(KARIN)**

Tanabata, Karin Uzumaki, reconocida ahora como pariente de aquel molesto chico, camina entre los puestos de la aldea, a su lado se encuentra Suiguetsu y Jugo, quienes al parecer están en búsqueda de alguna chica que los acompañe esa noche, ella por su parte busca desesperadamente con la mirada a aquel que tiene su corazón desde los exámenes chunin y que sabe que ha vuelto a la aldea, ahora con 20 años ella esta dispuesta a confesarle su amor de manera abierta en esta noche tan especial.

-Oye zanahoria

-¿Qué quieres cara de pez?

-¿Tu a que vienes, no será por Sasuke?

-Callate imbécil

-Con esa boquita no creo ni que te salude

-Idiota

Jugo solo los mira, el sabe que si es por Sasuke a lo que Karin ha salido de su encierro de días ya que ella se había concentrado en una cosa, vencer a Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi con mayor fuerza en toda la aldea, ninja medico en jefe del hospital de Konoha y conocida novia de Sasuke Uchiha, si el mayor golpe de Karin era saber que esa chica compañera de equipo en la infancia del Uchiha ahora era su novia, todo desde esa batalla con el chico luna.

-Suiguetsu creo que deberíamos ir por algo de comer

-¿Qué ahora?

-Si

-Pero Jugo

-Anda, Karin te alcanzamos en un rato

-Bien

Jugo aleja a Suiguetsu, el chico con cara de pez mira con recelo al grande quien ahora lo detiene de la camisa del cuello

-¿Por qué no vamos?

-Esta es su batalla personal

-Pero

-Mírala, ha aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para ser medico ninja, ha mejorado sus técnicas de pelea y todo con una intención

-¿A si cual?

-Llegar al corazón de Sasuke-sama

-Cuentos, solo es Karin

Mientras que la peliroja llega a la plaza central ahí puede ver a los demás chicos quienes ya teninan pareja, pronto se concentra y encuentra el chacra de su querido Sasuke, con cierta prisa pero disimulada llega al punto donde está el, sin embargo su corazón se detiene cuando lo ve, lleva un kimono negro con el símbolo Uchiha bordado en la espalda, su cabello ha crecido y comienza a cubrir uno de sus ojos, su rostro ha madurado más y en su rostro ay una sonrisa de medio lado, dedicada a su amigo rubio quien lleva su kimono en naranja con negro, ambos se miran de una forma de felicitación.

Karin mira a lado de su "pariente" ahí está la señora Hinata Uzumaki, con un kimono purpura y blanco, pero con el detalle de un vientre de casi 6 meses de embarazo, esto la hace temblar, puede que ame locamente a Sasuke pero no como para pensar en estar ese estado, aun.

-Karin-san

-Karin-chan

-Hmp

Karin avanza en silencio hasta toparse con ellos, ve a Sasuke solo, quien la mira y le dedica una pequeña pero imperceptible mirada de hola, para ella eso ha sido todo, es feliz

-Hola bobos

-Karin-sama, ¿Haz venido sola?

-No vine con Jugo y Suiguetsu, pero se largaron a comer

-Hina-chan ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, no, Naruto

-Tks, deja que respire un momento no creo que el minidobe trague como tu

-Oye, ¿por que llamaste así…..

-Sasuke-kun

Su peor pesadilla ahí está, su enemiga no solo como ninja si no en el corazón, Haruno Sakura, desea retarla en este mismo momento, y más por arruinar el pequeño momento que había obtenido con Sasuke

-Sakura

-Sakura-san

-Sakura-chan

-Entre dientes-Pelo de chicle

-Hola chicos, perdón hubo una emergencia

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada grave, solo que ya nacio el sobrino de Gara

-A ya entonces Temari

-Si

Karin la mira, la esta hartando, quiere matarla, es seguro la matara, pero no sin hacerlo de la manera correcta

-Oye pelo de chicle

-Tks, Karin no la llames asi

-Pero Sasuke, lo digo por su cabello

-Sasuke, no hay problema ya me acostumbre, estuve pensando en teñirlo

-No

-Sasuke

-A mí me gusta así

La peliroja mira uno de sus mechones, un punto de dolor se comienza a hacer en su corazón, le está doliendo pero aún no se rinde

-Por cierto teme que era lo que nos tenías que decir

-Hmp

-Sasuke-kun, pensé que

-No, es ahora, pronto lo sabrán todos

Karin deja a un lado su dolor, ha escuchado que Sasuke dirá algo importante y es probable que sea que se tenga que marchar, de nuevo, esta vez ella iría con él, pero primero le diría su sentimiento, pronto ve que Suiguetsu y Jugo se acercan

-¿Bien teme que es?

-Usurotonkachi, que desesperado eres

-Sasuke-sama

-Bien he decidido casarme con Sakura dentro de un mes

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-Todos

Karin siente que su corazón se está quebrando, no puede creer lo que dice, mira al moreno quien le regala la peor escena del momento, besa a la pelirosa luego le dedica una sonrisa única, genuina, especial, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no dejara que las vean

-Felicidades jefe

-Sakura, felicidades

-Gracias Hinata

-Jefe tu decisión ha sido rápida

-Si teme, ¿Por qué tan rápido?

Karin quiere saberlo también, mira a Sasuke, su instinto quiere hacerla matar a Sakura, Jugo parece notarlo y pone su mano en el hombro de Karin, ella lo mira con sorpresa, mientras que el le dedica una sonrisa cálida, como un hermano mayor.

-Pues es que yo, tengo tres meses de embarazo

-Vaya teme, pronto seremos padre, si mi hijo es niño y el tuyo niña podríamos llegar a ser familia

-Ni lo sueñes dobe

-Sakura-san que bueno

-Gracias Hinata jejeje

-Sasuke con un hijo,-Tiembla- da miedo

-Hmp, cállate Suiguetsu

Karin no puede creer lo que ha escuchado su corazón está quebrándose en pedacitos sabe que pronto saldrán las lágrimas, así que se da la media vuelta y comienza a alejarse del grupo quien no nota su marcha más que aquel que le había puesto la mano en su hombro, lentamente llega al puente que cruza el riachuelo, sus lágrimas dejan correr sin pena alguna, mira al cielo y ve el cielo tna estrellado de esa noche

-Tal vez si yo fuera más guapa, más inteligente, si te hubiera conocido antes que ella, darías esa noticia pero siendo yo tu prometida y la futura madre de tu hijo, ay Sasuke si yo fuera mejor candidata….

-Eras mejor candidata Karin

-Jugo

-Pero no podemos mandar en el tiempo y el corazón

-Lo se

-Tranquila, un dia tu corazón encontrara a quien dar ese amor

-Gracias grandote

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
